Sugilite
Sugilite is the Crystalsapien guardian of the planet Petropia and its people, the Petrosapiens. 'Backstory' The original Sugilite is believed to have been destroyed along with Petropia & its people (bounty hunter Tetrax was the only survivor) by Vilgax. However, sometime before this, Sugilite's DNA was taken to serve as the Codon Stream's sample for the Crystalsapien species. This created a genetic back-up of Sugilite within the Codon Stream in the form of Chromastone. While exploring the shattered remains of his homeworld, Tetrax discovered that the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax unwittingly handed to Vilgax) served as a back-up for Petropia & its people. With that knowledge Tetrax stole the back-up crystal from Vilgax and sought out Ben in order to release Sugilite's genetic back-up from the Omnitrix. He demanded that Ben hand over Chromastone, forcing Ben to transform. However Tetrax was unaware Chromastone was damaged in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 & had re-formed into Diamondhead. Tetrax used a sonic device to shatter Diamondhead, releasing Sugilite. Tetrax then gives Sugilite the crystal back-up which he absorbs before flying off into space to restore Petropia & its people. However, theft of the back-up crystal doesn't go unnoticed by Vilgax, who follows Tetrax to Earth. Sugilite returns to the shattered ruins of Petropia and begins to reconstruct it. Vilgax chases after Ben, Gwen, Kevin, & Tetrax cornering them in a factory. Kevin accidentally reveals that Sugilite has it and Vilgax flies to Chromastone's location to find a restored planet Petropia. Outraged over the theft of "his crystal" to restore a dead world, Vilgax beats Sugilite demanding he return the crystal. Sugilite pleads for mercy, asking Vilgax to let him continue reviving the planet, however Vilgax reveals he has no mercy (Saying he's Never heard of it). Ben & Co. arrive too late to save Sugilite from Vilgax, who then removes the crystal from Chromastone/Sugilite only to discover the crystal's power has been drained & flies off disappointed. The dying Sugilite gives Ben a second back-up crystal wanting Ben to finish what he started. Ben then takes the crystal from Sugilite as he fades away. Ben transforms in to Diamondhead (revealing Diamondhead knows what to do) & uses the crystal to revive Petropia's people. This revives the original Sugilite who introduces himself to Ben & thanks him for his help in restoring Petropia & its people (stating they are in his debt). He also reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. He returns to his post as Guardian of Petropia & its people. 'Powers and Abilities' Sugilite possesses the same energy absorption, projection, and manipulation abilities as all Crystalsapiens, along with the powers of flight. He also has the ability to restore the planet Petropia & its people if they are destroyed, by using a special crystallized back-up when a nearby group of star are aligned. By channeling the energy from the star alignment, Sugilite can use it to power the restoration of the planet and its people. It is also shown that some of his beams can freeze his targets in a hard, red colored crystal (Shown by Vilgax when he attacked Tetrax with Sugilite back-up crystal) 'Trivia' *Sugilite is the DNA origin of Chromastone. *After absorbing the backup Petropia crystal, his magenta crystals turn red. *Sugilite is the name of a real type of gemstone, also known as Luvulite. *He is 1 of 2 aliens escaped from Omnitrix to Ultimatrix. The other one is Zs'Skayr except Sugilite is an ally with an important task. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Sugilite is the only one of his species. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Crystalsapien Category:Male Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Allies Category:Revived Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs